The Adventures of Leoni
by Leoni Liponscovi
Summary: Appoclypses are the only animals. They're much like Pokémon, but bigger in every way. Secondly, almost everyone in this realm call themselves a Christian. Thirdly, the humans have powers as well. Full sumarry is Prologue.
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of Leoni

By Leoni Liponscovi

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Prologue~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Let me first explain about this realm. First of all, Appoclypses are the only animals. They're much like Pokémon, but bigger in every way. Secondly, almost everyone in this realm call themselves a Christian. Thirdly, the humans have powers as well. There's a prophecy, told by a Seraphim, that there'll come one who'll be so powerful, that she'd be able to harness ANY POWER SHE WANTED. This story is about her & her adventures.

Chapter 1

An 11 year old girl named Leoni Liponscovi, who had blonde/brunette hair, dimples, was tall, & had divorced parents, was capturing Appoclypses with her bare hands & a _**HUGE**_ amount of intelligence. She'd captured 5000 Manta Flyers (which are like multi-colored flying Manta Sting Rays with 3 tails & the ability to learn ANY language) so far, 1,000,000,000,000 total, and she wanted 900,000,000,000,000,000, so she had, like, 899,999,000,000,000,000 LEFT to capture. Just then, she realized she was near a _**HUGE**_ flock of Butticalz (which are like crosses between birds & reptiles), so she caught 9,000,000,000,000 of them, & headed back home. When she arrived at her dad Grigori Liponscovi's house (which is red) she deposited her latest catch and then went to bed at 8:00 P.M.. At 5:00 A.M. Leoni's dad yelled, "**WAKE UP!**" while shaking her. "**LEONI, WAKE UP **_**NOW!**_"

"Huh?" Leoni asked.

She opened her eyes just as her dad yelled, "**TIME FOR SCHOOL!**" Leoni jerked awake & next thing her dad knew, he was outside & her door was locked. Then her door was open, revealing Leoni, dressed, & ready to go, and go she did! Leoni reached the school in 3 min. flat, a new record. She arrived in the classroom in time to steal 90,000,000,000,000 Appos, using teleportation, & help her teacher with setting up the room. When the class began, Leoni got every question correct, because she used Mind Reader to find the correct answer.

After school, Leoni & a few of the Butticalz she'd caught the day before went into the forest to catch some more Appos, make friends, & harvest some fruit. Leoni caught 9,900,000,000,000,000 Appos (Manta Flyers, Butticalz, Hogens [which are like muscular pigs with a machine-gun-like thing on their back that shoots splinters], Calideyes [which are Calico birds with 20 eyes], Aocoolipecas [which are like gigantic giggling snakes that can shoot fire, water, air, or stone out of the holes in their backs, and have 9 inch legs], Katinas [which are like bigger & more powerful Hogens], Kayajiggles [which are like bigger & more powerful Butticalz], Mini-flyers [which are small Manta Flyers with 1 tail], Caylupicos [which are even more powerful than a Luxray in Electric attacks, are extremely agile, & have VERY fast running abilities], & Jokelatanis [which are like giant penguins that are always making jokes], Watokips [which are like dragonflies with butterfly's wings], watokiponanas [which are bigger & more powerful Watokips], Aocoolipecasinowaga [which are like bigger & more powerful Aocoolipecas], Paploocas [which are Appos that can shape shift into anything], Meatmuscles [which are giant fat muscly appos with claws, Super-Strength, & are highly-intelligent],Diggledrains [which are huge Dino-like Appos with horns all over them {you know, like several rhino horns, with bigger ones on their backs, & smaller ones on their arms & legs} & Super-Super-Super-Super-Super-Super-SUPER-Strength], and many more) leaving only 890,000,000,000,000,000 left to capture tomorrow, when she'd find out how to train her Appos.

When Leoni Liponscovi arrived home, her mom Kapolysp Kyinedga was there, along with her new husband named Etakina Kyinedga.

"Leoni! Oh, I missed you SO MUCH!" Kapolysp (nicknamed Kapo) said, hugging her daughter, "You're so strong now, how many Appos do you have now?"

"100,000,000,000,000,000. I've been catching 'em with my bare hands to! Let me explain my method. 1st, I catch them. Next, I befriend them. 3rd, I tell them that they have to get their friends to join me. Simple as that." Leoni said in a tired tone of voice, "Now, I'm tired. Good night." & before anyone could say anything Leoni was in her bed, sound asleep.

"She caught **THAT** many Appos with her _**BARE**_ HANDS?" Mr. Kyinedga asked in a disbelieving tone of voice.

"She's an A+ student too." Grigori said proudly.

"Impossible." Mr. Kyinedga said, "James, my best friend, was a _**B**_ student, _**&**_ can't even catch _**ONE**_ Appo with a _**NET **_& a _**GIRL**_ has _**100,000,000,000,000,000?**_"

"Show some respect to your betters, stupid head." Everyone jumped and turned to see Leoni standing on the top of the stairs, "I challenge you to a one-on-one hand-to-hand combat between you and me, weakling!"

"_**NO-ONE**___CALLS _**ME**_ A___**WEAKLING**_" Etakina yelled, "_**YOUR **__**ON**_"

"Very well then, prepare to meet the GREATEST, the AWESOMEST, the ONE & ONLY LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEONI!" Leoni started out in a calm voice, but at the end she was yelling at the top of her lungs in a voice full of venom. At lightning speed she jumped down the stairs & beat Mr. Kyinedga to a pulp before her dad Grigori recovered his voice.

"STOP **RIGHT **_**NOW**__**!**_" He screamed.

Leoni stopped & looked at him, her anger not yet spent. "Why?" she said, confused.

"Because you're _killing_ him!" Her mom screamed at her.

"And the problem with that is?" Leoni asked promptingly.

Her parents stared at her for awhile before her mom exploded, "THE PROBLEM WITH IT IS THAT I LOVE HIM!"

"Why do love that jerk?" Leoni was completely baffled, "Puh. He is a total _wimp_. Honestly, I thought my mom would be _smarter_ than that."

"THAT'S **IT** I'M LEAVING! I CAN SEE THAT NO-ONE WANTS ME, SO GOOD-BYE!" Kapo screamed, on the verge of tears.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT **AGAIN** I WILL **NOT** LOSE YOU **AGAIN**!" Leoni's dad yelled, also on the verge of tears.

"Huh?" Leoni asked, even more confused, "Whata ya talkin' 'bout?"

"Nothing, why don't you go check on your Appos, I think I heard something, & you have my permission to kill someone who tries to steal your Appoclypses at any time. Go on." Kapo said quickly.

"Of COURSE you heard something! There's 100,000,000,000,000,000 Appos in there!" Leoni screamed disgustedly, "But, if you two want to be alone, I can arrange that." She said in a totally nice, sweet, & caring tone of voice.

"_**WHAT?**_" Her parents screeched at the same time.

Leoni quickly covered her ears, singing, "" over, & over, & over, & over again until her parents put her in a strait jacket with a bandana in her mouth. "I'm going to teach you how to behave in various circumstances," Her mom, Kapo, said, "because it's obvious that no-one has so far." Her mom then proceeded to do exactly as she said, Leoni not being able to stop her because she was blindfolded & in too much anger & pain to call on her powers. Her dad, Grigori, finally rescued her, "Kapolysp, let's go feed the Appoclypses, Alright?"

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH," Leoni tried to tell her parents not to go into the Appoclypses' enclosure, "-!"

"What?" her dad asked.

"DON' GOOOOO INNNNNNNNN THERE!" It came out slightly muffled, but comprehensible all the same.

"Why?" Kapolysp asked, untying the bandana.

"Because I told my Appoclypses to deafen & blind anyone who wasn't me & looked like they were going to hurt any Appo in any way," Leoni said, slightly out of breath, "unless I told the Appos they were OK."

"Why would they hurt us?" Grigory asked

"Because Mom hasn't met most of them." Leoni said, still breathing heavily, "Could you possibly take this thing off?" She exclaimed twitching her arms, "?" She added when Kapo gave her a look.

"OK, will do." Grigori complied, slightly surprised that LEONI would say PLEASE.

"THANK YOU MUCH!" Leoni burst out gratefully.

"OK, OK, some people like to KEEP their hearing, OK?" Her mom, Kapo, said sarcastically.

"I'm so sorry." Leoni said sincerely.

"Why don't you go feed your Appos & introduce them to your mother, Alright?" Grigori suggested.

"OK, come on! " Leoni was ecstatic.

"Ooo-kay." Kapo was less sure, but she had no choice.

Leoni ran toward the Appoclypse's enclosure, literally dragging her mom with her. "Hey, everyone, this is my mom Kapolysp Kyinedga. _**DON'T**_ HURT HER OR **ELSE**!" Leoni shouted the last part with venom in her voice, but the first part was said in a bored tone of voice.

"Hello!" Kapolysp said, feeling slightly uncomfortable, what with all the unknown Appos around.

"Come ON! You guys are INFURIATING!" Leoni shouted once more into the forest, "I'm talking to the Appoclypses, by the way." She added, seeing her mom looking at her strangely.

"Alright." Kapo said, a little doubtfully, wondering if the Appos could understand her.

"Course they can!" Leoni snorted as though it was obvious.

"Oh, okay." Her mom seemed distracted.

"Is something wrong?" Leoni was kind of worried that none of the Appos were in the enclosure.

"No, I just thought that we would've seen some Appoclypses by now." Kapo said, surprising Leoni

"They're probably just at the lake." Leoni grabbed her mom's hand & Teleported to the lake. All the Appos _were_ at the lake, & they were tied up. Leoni untied a few, then they untied a few, & so on, & so forth until all the Appos were untied. "_WHAT HAPPENED?_" Leoni screamed, "WHO **DARED** TO _TIE_ **MY** APPOCLYPSES?"

"It was somebody called James." One of the Appos spoke up, "He has very short black hair, is male, has dark green eyes, is 5 foot 8 in. tall, is about 26 years old, has a tan, is trying to k, & has a very deep voice."

"OK, thank you very much Diffodel." Leoni said, truly meaning it, while she wrote down the information.

"Your welcome, Mistress Leoni." Diffodel said.

"OH! I can't believe I forgot to introduce my mom!" Leoni suddenly remembered, "Everyone, meet my Mom, Kapolysp Kyinedga. Mom, meet Team Lion, of which I am head." Leoni said proudly.

"Very nice to meet you, Mistress Kyinedga." All the Appos said simultaneously.

"Okay, um, nice to meet you too," Kapo said uncomfortably, "You can all call me Kapo, alright?"

"Thank you Mistress Kapo," Diffodel replied, "Leoni, we need food."

"Why do you think I'm here? Let's get some FOOD! YUM YUM YUM!" Leoni shouted the last bit a bit ecstatically. Then she let the Appoclypses out of the enclosure, shouting, "You have my permission to come get me if you find the person who tied you up. NO KILLING!"

"Yes Mistress Leoni" the Appos answered her in their various languages.

Leoni nodded, satisfied that the vandal would suffer serious consequences when caught. "Hey mom, let's get back to the house, OK?" Leoni suggested.

"OK. But first, do all your Appos have names?"

"Of _course_ they do." Leoni looked at her mom as though it were obvious, "I have an encyclopedia of sorts with all my Appos names, types, & photos of them in it too."

"Wow." Was all Kapo could say, "Wow, that must've been a **LOT** of work."

"It wasn't _too_ bad." Leoni said amiably, "catching them was more work, & that's saying a lot"

"You think catching Appoclypses is _easy_?" a voice said, "I can't even catch _one_, & _you_, a _girl_-"

"_**NO-ONE**_** INSULTS **_**ME**_** IF THEY WANT TO **_**STAY ALIVE**_**!**" Leoni thundered.

"Oh, _really_? Well, have I got news for **YOU**!" the voice asked, and somebody matching Diffodel's description perfectly jumped out of the bushes to Leoni's left, grabbing her roughly.

"**LET GO**_** NOW!**_" Leoni roared in James' ear, (Yes, it is James) almost deafening him, "**WHAT IS YOUR **_**NAME**_**?**"

"**JAMES!**" James screamed.

"_**CALLING TEAM LION! CALLING TEAM LION! INTO YOUR ENCLOSURE! THE VANDAL HAS BEEN CAUGHT!**_" Leoni suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs.

All of Team Lion soon arrived, & the James' mind was searched. He really was the vandal, & Leoni took 1 Stelkonite (the strongest of her team) with her to turn him over to the authorities, temporarily forgetting her mom.

"Your name is?" Said the first officer Leoni came across.

"I'm Leoni Liponscovi, & this is a vandal who broke into my Appoclypses' enclosure & tied them all up. He had help too, but I don' know who they were. It's no small job to tie up my Appos either, because I have 10,000,000,000,000,000 Appoclypses." When Leoni started talking, she rambled on & on until she was stopped.

"Wait, wait, wait a minute. You said you have _TEN __QUADSILLION__APPOCLYPSES_?" The officer asked, still digesting this information.

"Um, yeah. Why does everyone make such a big deal about it?" Leoni said, confused.

"Um… maybe because no-one knew there were that many Appoclypses in the world?" The officer said sarcastically.

"Anyway, this _guy_ has possibly STOLE some of _MY _Appoclypses! What are you going to do about it?" Leoni demanded.

"OK, OK, I'll interrogate… err… um…" The officer trailed off.

"James." Leoni finished for her.

"Yes. James. Thank you." She replied.

"Kon, go get Accanu so we can get this over & done with, alright?" Leoni asked her Stelkonite, who nodded & then ran off. Kon soon came back with an Appo who could read minds. "Accanu, will you please tell the officer who & what helped James tie you up?" Leoni asked the new Appo who nodded.

"He had over 2,000,000 Qualikatons (which are the strongest, biggest, & fastest Appoclypses _ever_) with him, & when we tried to fight back, his Appoclypses just threatened to kill us _all_, which made us as tame as sheep because no-one wanted their loved ones to die." Accanu said simply.

"Where are the Qualikatons? **TELL US**_** NOW!**_**!**" Leoni, Kon, & Accanu roared simultaneously, making everyone within 10 miles plug their ears.

"AT MY FRIEND ETAKINA'S HOUSE!" shouted James, almost completely deaf.

"You mean Etakina Kyinedga?" Leoni asked, "The wimpy jerk?"

"Yes, I mean him! Who'd' you THINK I meant?" James asked sarcastically.

"I don' know. Anyway, you're my _Mom's husband's_ _**best**__**friend**_?" Leoni said incredulously.

"Who's your mom?" James asked.

Just then, Kapo ran up breathlessly & demanded an explanation as to where Leoni had been for the past hour.

"Finding an officer, turning this guy in, & sticking around for the results of his interrogation." Leoni explained.

"I've been worried_ sick_!" Kapo exclaimed, hands on her hips.

"Sorry Mom." Leoni apologized, hugging Kapo.

"OK, let's go home now, Alright?" her mom asked.

"NO! Back to the interrogation! Meet my mom, Kapolysp Kyinedga. Does that answer your question?" Leoni said, switching topics quickly.

"Yep, it does." James spoke this time.

"Good, take James to the holding cell while I find out where Mr. Kyinedga's house is." Leoni now was speaking to the officer.

"Who, um, me? Sure." The officer replied.

"Great. Kon, go with this officer & _make sure _James goes into the_ holding _cell." Leoni told her Stelkonite who nodded.

"I'll tell you where Etakina's house is." Kapo interrupted, "I've been there before."

"Thanks **MUCH** mom!" Leoni said in a completely grateful voice.

"No problem." Kapo told her daughter.

"NOW we can go home, get my 2 Frocilacs (which are huge white flying Appos), & fly to Etakina's house, OK mom?" Leoni then picked up her mom & took off running. They reached Grigori's house in 5 minutes, whereupon Leoni set her mom down in a chair so she could recuperate from being blasted in the face by wind. "Hey, dad." Leoni said, not even affected by her long run.

"LEONI! You're OK! Thank the Lord God Almighty!" Her dad was SOOOOOOOO GLAD she was safe that he nearly crushed her in an immense bear hug. Leoni finally managed to throw him off using Super Super Super Super Strength.

"You… *deep breath* _just_… *deep breath* _**nearly**_… *deep breath* _**SUFFOCATED ME!**_" Leoni screamed, outraged.

"Sorry, I'm sooo SORRY!" Grigori said, meaning it.

"It's OK, as long as you don' do it again." Leoni forgave him.

"OK, will do." Grigori replied, "Hey, what happened to your mom?"

"Oh, she's just not used to running at 900,000,000 mph." Leoni answered.

"NINE HUNDRED_BILLION __**M**__PH_?" Her dad asked incredulously.

"Yep, I ran on way-Super Super Speed." Leoni replied.

"I couldn't even run at _THIRTY_ mph when I was 13." Grigori stated.

"Really? No, seriously." Leoni thought he was exaggerating.

"Yeah, seriously!" Grigori was getting kind of annoyed.

"**WOW.**" was all Leoni could say, "WOW." Leoni then went to feed her Appos, and then went to bed to think over what had happened during the day. She went to sleep at 8:30 P.M..

8


	2. Leoni learns

Chapter 2

At 4:00 A.M. Leoni suddenly remembered her training session with somebody called Glokiball Lope who'd teach her how to train her Appoclypses. "I _can't_ _BEILIVE_ I _**FORGOT!**_" Leoni yelled, banging her head into her pillow repeatedly.

"What'd you forget?" Kapo asked, walking in.

"Have you even _heard _of knocking? Anyway, I forgot about my appointment with Glokiball Lope!" Leoni said, still agitated.

"You have an _appointment_ with _GLOKIBALL LOPE?_" Kapo asked, incredulously.

"Yep." Leoni stated proudly.

"Wow," Kapo said, "can I come?"

"**NO**!" Leoni shouted forcefully & took off toward where her Super Manta Flyer (which is like a HUGE Manta Flyer that can be ridden) was, with her mom hot on her tail. "Superflyman! Take me to Jinkolot (which is a town) PRETTY PRETTYPRETTYPRETTY_PLEASE_! FAST!" Leoni yelled, jumping onto Superflyman's back & holding on tight.

"OK, sure thing." Superflyman took off at 500,000,000,000 mph.

"Hi, I'm Leoni Liponscovi, & I'm here for my first lesson. I want to learn how to train _all_ Appoclypses, not just 1 or 2, but _all_ types of Appos." Leoni said to the man behind the desk at the registration for lessons.

"Oh, really? That's a first. Most people just want to learn about twenty, but they give up before completing." He replied, "Who do want to have as a trainer?"

"Glokiball Lope." Leoni answered, unprepared for the sudden outburst to her left.

"_WHAT?_" asked a boy in a group of students, "Why?"

"What's it to _you_?" Leoni fired back in a mean voice.

"He's _my_ trainer!" The boy replied.

"Oh, really?" Leoni asked, and then turned back to the man behind the counter, "Is he telling the truth?"

"Yes, unlikely as it seems, it is true." The guy replied, "If you're going to train here, you might need to know my name. It's Hikolatch."

"OK, thanks for introducing yourself. What's _his_ name?" Leoni gestured toward the boy.

"Him? He's called C. Jay" Hikolatch answered.

"Why'd you tell _her_ my name?" C. Jay asked.

"Introductions, introductions, my dear Watson." Hikolatch answered, setting Leoni giggling.

"!" Leoni laughed.

"It's NOT funny!" C. Jay growled, scowling.

"He's acting like _SHERLOCK HOLMES?_ !" Leoni asked, still overcome with laughter, "What's the matter? Hahahahahahahah! Can't think of anyone _better_ to imitate? … Hah…" Leoni trailed off, gasping for breath.

"You're laughing at _ME?_" Hikolatch asked, confused.

"Yeah, seems like it." C. Jay answered, also confused.

"It's just that… *breathe for awhile* my dad does that all the time." Leoni just barely managed to finish the sentence before Glokiball Lope bust through two doors.

Leoni immediately straightened & marched forward. "Mr. Lope? I'm Leoni Liponscovi, the person you agreed to train? We spoke on the phone?"

"So, you finally showed up, huh? Sorry kid, I've already got a waiting list." Mr. Lope said, not even looking at Leoni.

"LIAR! YOU ROTTEN EXUSE FOR A TRAINER! You _TOLD_ me you would teach me how to train all types of Appoclypses! Now GET UP & **TEACH ME!****!**!" Leoni burst out, punching his face repeatedly using way-Super Super strength.

"OWWWW, you pack quite a punch gal. OK, I'll train you. Bring at least one different Appoclypse each day, & we'll see how you do, alright?" Mr. Lope gave in.

"I caught 9,999,999,999,000,000, Appos with my _bare __hands_ & you're telling me I can't start training _**NOW**_?" Leoni asked.

"Um, no. I'm saying go get some of your Appoclypses, OK?" Glokiball said.

"OK." Leoni grumbled, "I'll go get my some of my Appos. 10 for today, one of each type, OK?"

"OK, sure thing." Mr. Lope replied.

Leoni hopped back onto Superflyman & headed home. "Let's get Diffodel, a Manta Flyer, a Mini Flyer, a Buttical, a Hogen, a Calideye, an Aocoolipeca, & a Caylupico, OK Superflyman?" Leoni asked the Appo she was riding as they sped home.

"OK, sure." He replied, "That totals 9, who's the other one?"

"You, of course!" Leoni said teasingly, "Who else would I trust to keep me safe from The Mob?"

"Don't EVER mention… that… that… that_ insult_ to honor again!" Superflyman was actually was afraid of The Mob, but he'd rather die than admit it to Leoni.

"OK, OK, _yeesh_, I was just _teasing_ you!" Leoni said, getting kind of mad.

"Oh… sorry." Superflyman replied, "We're here."

"Good, thanks Superflyman. Diffodel, please get me the leading Manta Flyer, Mini Flyer, Buttical, Hogen, Calideye, Aocoolipeca, & Caylupico, we're going to Jinkolot!" Leoni whispered.

"OK, sure thing." Diffodel whispered back. He then woke the required Appos, explained the situation, & took then back to Leoni.

"OK, you're going to be trained in Jinkolot & we're going to get there _QUIETLY_!" Leoni hissed through her teeth. The Appos nodded, & took off, Leoni ridding Superflyman again.

When they arrived Glokiball was waiting. "Hi, you made it." He stated.

"Are we going to train or not?" Leoni asked, getting straight to the point.

"Right this way." Mr. Lope took them to his arena, where they trained for 9 hours, at the end of which Glokiball was tired & sweaty, but Leoni was energetic & had no sweat on her. "I swear, you look like just slept for 20 years straight." Glokiball said, amazed.

"I do?" Leoni asked, confused.

"In other words, full of energy." Mr. Glokiball Lope rephrased.

"Oh, well that makes sense cause that's how I _feel_." Leoni confirmed Glokiball's worst fears.

"I'm so tired I could sleep for 50 years straight & so sweaty 50 showers wouldn't be enough, & some kid comes along & beats my record of 8 hours rigorous training straight by training for 9 hours & being dry & full of energy at the _END_? How is that PISICALLY _POSSIBLE_?" Glokiball exclaimed disbelievingly.

"Yes, for someone who can replenish their energy, has Super Strength, & can replenish their Appo's energy." Leoni spoke with conviction.

"Are you such a person?" Glokiball's eyes were the size of dinner plates, but at Leonie's nod, they went to the size of a Ferris wheel.

"Course I am, I have 10,000,000,000,000,000 Appoclypses. I have to be." Leoni said.

"Wow… just… wow." Was all Mr. Lope could say.

"What? Is not normal?" Leoni asked, confused.

"No, most people only have 1 power. Some have 2, but that's abnormal. How many do you have?" Mr. Lope wondered.

"Hypnotism, Aurora reading, Replenish Energy, Any-level-of-Superness Super Strength, Any-level-of-Superness Super Speed, and many more. Too many to name." Leoni answered.

"Total WOW." Glokiball said.

"I guess I am pretty smart, Jesus must favor me." Leoni said, only kind of joking.

"Oh, he does favor you, of _that_ I am _sure_." Mr. Lope replied. He was a _real_ Christian, unlike _some_ people.

"Really?" Leoni asked.

"Yeah, you'd best be careful, obey His commandments, & help those in need, Appos as well as humans. As they say, 'You reap what you sow'. Ha-ha. It's true though." Mr. Lope said, "You do reap what you sow. Once, I healed a Hogen with a broken leg. When it was better, he told me to call on Fakolika when I was in trouble, & when a gang had cornered me I actually did it, & an army of Hogens appeared. They beat up the gang, & then they thanked me for letting them be of service. I was just, like, 'WOW'. I'd never know Hogens were so powerful before."

"Wow." Leoni was completely amazed.

"Yep. 'Wow' is right!" Glokiball said proudly.

"Well, I gotta go home. See you 'morrow, right?" Leoni asked.

"Right!" Glokiball said enthusiastically.

"Thanks _**SO**_MUCH!!" Leoni said, and then hopped onto Superflyman who then raced off with the other 11 Appos. They reached Grigori's house in 4 min, whereupon Leoni fed all her Appos before going into her room, where she went to bed. At 8:00 P.M. she went to sleep. At 4:00 A.M. Leoni awoke, took care of hygiene, & went to school, where she had 7 tests (which she got A++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++'s on), learned a lot, & practiced Tae Kwon Do moves on the punching dummy in the PE room. After school Leoni trained her Appos, and then told them to train the rest of their species. "OK, 10 different leading Appos that have **NOT** been trained, please come here quickly!" Leoni shouted. They came running, flying, or slithering as fast as they could. "OK, fliers, carry the slitherers. Runners, let those who cannot be carried ride you, OK?" Leoni instructed the Appoclypses, who nodded. "Let's head out, if every one's OK with that?" Leoni asked the Appos, who nodded again. "OK, let's _go_!" They took off, reaching the training arena in 6 min.

"Hey. You made it." C. Jay said emotionlessly.

"Course I _made_ it, I've been catching Appoclypses with my bare hands since I was _SIX_ years old!" Leoni shot back, annoyed.

"Hey, it's not like I insulted you or something!" C. Jay replied, starting to get mad.

"You didn't? I thought that the fact that you were surprised I made it was meant to be an insult. Whatever." Leoni remarked.

"Uh, no." C. Jay shot back.

"Good. Where's Mr. Lope?" Leoni asked.

"I don' know." C. Jay answered.

"I'm going to find him." Leoni decided, "You coming?"

"Sure, I'll come." C. Jay was sort of surprised that _Leoni_ was asking him to help her. '_Maybe she'll be nicer now_'

"Don't count on _that_ to ever happen." Leoni snorted.

"Um, okay?" C. Jay was kind of scared now.

"Let's just find Mr. Lope & get to training, OK?" Leoni asked. It wasn't really a question though.

"Fine." C. Jay said, unenthused.

"Alright then, let's go." Leoni ran off.

"Slow _down!_" C. Jay said, about 1/1,000,000,000th of a centimeter behind Leoni.

"Not gonna happen!" Leoni sped up, making sure she stayed in the lead.

"No fair!" C. Jay complained.

"Who cares?" Leoni asked, "Hurry _UP_!"

"I'm TRYING! Yeesh!" Jay yelled, mad, 'Boy, can she _run_!'

"Course I can! I have to be able to run faster than my Appos to get them to respect me!" Leoni exclaimed.

"You can run _faster_ than your _Appos_?" Jay exclaimed, 'Wow, that's _fast_!'

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Leoni asked.

"Nothing, nothing, it's just that most people have trouble _keeping __UP_ with their Appos, and your saying you can run _faster_ than your Appos?" Jay answered.

"We've already established that the answer is YES to that!" Leoni was the mad one now.

They had stopped running by now, & were yelling at each other. "Let's just find Mr. Lope & be done with this, OK?" said Leoni at length.

"Fine." Jay said, still unenthused, "Do you know which room he's in?"

Leoni closed her eyes, & tried to find Glokiball Lope using aurora. In a few minutes, she pointed.

"That's straight through a _wall_!" Jay complained, "How're we going to get through to him? Huh?"

"By going through a portal. See?" Leoni pointed to a portal.

"OK, let's hurry then!" Jay replied.

"Come on!" Leoni grabbed his wrist & ran over to the portal. "Take us to the room Glokiball Lope is in now!" She ordered the portal. "Close your eyes, & don't open them until I say unless you want to DIE!!" Leoni ordered Jay. After he closed his eyes, she leaped into the portal, dragging Jay along with her. 5 seconds later, they appeared on the other side of the wall. "You can open your eyes now." Leoni whispered, "Although you might not want to."

"Too late." Jay whispered back.

"Let's get out of here." Leoni turned around, then wished she hadn't.

"Uh-oh." Jay breathed, "Not good."

They were staring at Qualikatons, & they looked like they were mean. "Hello, we're looking for Mr. Lope, we're his students, have you seen him?" Leoni asked the Qualikatons, not showing her fear.

"He ordered us to not let anyone pass." They replied simultaneously, "But we shall let you pass, seeing as you are his students."

"Thank you, we need to be trained every day, including today." Leoni thanked them.

"Your welcome." Was the reply, "You may pass."

"Come on C. Jay, let's go." Leoni ran over to the door on the other side of the room.

"Coming!" Jay called, running over to where she was.

"Hurry!" Leoni called back anxiously.

"I'm hurrying!" Jay ran faster than he ever had.

"Come on!" Leoni was giving him super speed.

"OK, OK!" All Jay knew was that he was running faster than ever before.

"Stop!" Leoni shouted. C. Jay complied. "Now, we proceed with caution." She whispered.

"Why?" C. Jay whispered back.

"Because we don' know why Glokiball told those Qualikatons to not let anyone pass!" Leoni whispered fiercely, "and there is such a thing as too many questions you know, so don't ask them!" Leoni then opened the door & went in, C. Jay following.

"WHAT are _YOU_ doing here?" was heard from their left.

They whirled around, facing whoever it was, "Mr. Lope, why weren't you in the arena by now?" Leoni got straight to the point.

Glokiball scowled, "I _can_ live my own life you know!"

"I know, but it's you're fault for not choosing to actually live your dream!" Leoni said angrily.

"How'd _you_ know?" Mr. Glokiball asked, surprised.

"I read your mind." Leoni smirked at the stunned gazes of Jay & Mr. Glokiball Lope.

"You_ read __his__**mind**_?" C. Jay exclaimed.

"Yep, you'd think I had… like… just _flown_ the way you two are staring at me. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Leoni laughed so hard she couldn't breathe, then ceased to find it funny. "You're _STILL_ staring at me!" She yelled, full of venom.

"Let's go train, OK?" Glokiball was the first to recover.

"OK, come _on_!" Leoni was _extremely_ impatient.

"Come on Calopictoria!" Glokiball called back.

"His _name_ is _Calopictoria_?" Leoni tried to restrain her laughter, but to no avail. "Ha ha ha, !"

"IT'S _**NOT FUNNY!**_" Jay yelled, extremely angry.

"On the contrary, HAHAH, it's EXTREMELY, HEEHEEH, funny." Leoni could barely talk for laughing. Jay just scowled. "He-he… Hah." Leoni trailed off after 8 min. of solid laughing, "What is your problem?" Leoni asked, "Don' cha know how to _play_?" Jay just scowled all the more. "I'll take that as a no then." Leoni said, making her voice sound like Glokiball's, & throwing her voice so that it sounded like it was coming from Glokiball's mouth. Jay turned & started pummeling him.

"What'd I do? What'd I do?" Glokiball asked, "Why are you hitting me?"

"You think I don't know how to play? YOU JERK!" Jay screamed.

"Jay, _**I**_ said 'I'll take that as a no then.'! **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA********!**!" Leoni was in hysterics from laughing so hard. But she stopped laughing abruptly when Jay punched her. "_**HEY**_!" Leoni's face became contorted in a scowl, "YOU'RE** GONNA**_** PAY!**_"

"Try and make me!" Jay taunted her into using her powers to defeat him, breaking a few of his bones & knocking him unconscious before Glokiball was able to stop her.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down! Don't kill him! SIT **DOWN**_** NOW!**_" Leoni sat down after taking one glance at Glokiball's face, which was dark red with rage. "_**NO HURTING ANYONE IN MY HOUSE! OKAY?**_"

Leoni nodded, "OK, I won't hurt anyone while in this building ever again."

"Good. Thank you." Glokiball said.

"Let's get him to a hospital so the doctors can asses the damage, OK?" Leoni wanted Jay to heal as fast as possible.

"OK, we've got to get him there _fast_ and do I mean _**FAST!**_!" Glokiball said.

"No problem." Leoni answered confidently.

"Huh?" Mr. Lope asked.

"I have super speed Appos. We'll get there in no time!" Leoni answered, "Come on!"

"I'm coming!" Glokiball replied.

"Hurry up! I'll carry Jay." Leoni offered. In response Glokiball handed him over. They went much faster now. "Team Leoni! **ASSEMBLE! **_**NOW!**_" several strong Appoclypses assembled in minutes. "Take us to the nearest _good_ hospital using Teleportation! **PRONTO**!" They appeared in front of a hospital & went into the ER to get Jay treated.

"Hello, and how may I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"We need you to heal Calopictoria Jay Rapokino, AKA C. Jay, AKA Jay, AKA Mr. Rapokino. I'm Glokiball Lope, he's my student, and this is Leoni Liponscovi, my star student." Mr. Lope replied.

"I'm really your _star_ student? OH MY GOSH THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! THIS IS AWESOME!" Leoni was ecstatic, but she made sure that she wasn't too loud.

"I'll see what I can do." The receptionist smiled.

"Thanks!" Leoni said.

"Your welcome" the receptionist smiled.

Chapter 3

Six days went by, & Jay was all better. Leoni had given him a well trained Katina to apologize for beating him up. She also told him what she learned from Glokiball Lope, and he wrote it down in a notebook. She also told him stories that she made up, and he wrote them down in a separate notebook. He planed on giving the notebook to her today, so that she could publish them whenever she wanted. "Hi!" Leoni spoke from the doorway, "What's that?"

"This?" Jay held up the notebook, "Oh, I wrote down those stories you told me, and I thought you could publish them, you know, because they're really great stories, and I just thought that other kids would like them, too. So, here." He handed her the notebook, and she smiled at him.

"Thank you." Leoni smiled her stunning smile at him, sitting down on his bed.

"Your welcome." Jay grinned back, "You know what? I'm actually _glad_ I got hurt, I got to know a very smart person better and she's actually extremely nice towards her friends, contradicting her "tough girl" attitude towards people she doesn't know very well." He smiled knowingly at Leoni.

"Who is this girl? Is she prettier than me?" Leoni asked, kind of jealous.

"Of course she's not. She _is_ you!" Jay laughed.

Leoni blushed, grinning, "You think I'm smart?"

"Of course I do, you're a _genius_." Jay stated, matter-of-factly, "You mean you never thought of yourself as intelligent? Dang girl, that's sad. You're so smart, you have got to have, like, 5,000,000,000,000 IQ! I'm serious! I'm totally **NOT** kidding!"

"Really?" Jay nodded. "Oh my gosh Thank you _so_**MUCH**! You're like, the bestestest of the bestest of all best friends in the universe!" Leoni was ecstatically happy.

"Well, one tries." Jay commented, still smiling at Leoni.

"Well, not many succeed that well." Leoni smiled her bestest smile at him again.

"Thanks" C. Jay said sincerely.

"You're welcome, Jay." Leoni answered. She was still sitting down, but now she used telekinesis to close the curtains & dim the light. Using this as a distraction, she kissed Jay on the cheek.

Jay smiled & whispered, "I love you more than anyone else in all the universes."

"And I love you more." Leoni whispered back. She was 12 now, turning 13 in 7 months. Jay was 12 when she met him; 13 yrs now.

"That's impossible." Jay whispered back, smiling, "I guess we love each other the same amount, a _LOT!_!"

"Thank you , but I guess we'd better stop, or the nurses will get suspicious." Leoni said reluctantly.

"I guess." Jay was also reluctant, but he knew better than to get caught.

Leoni released her telekinesis on the room. "There. I'd better go."

"Good-bye Leoni. Be safe." Jay waved, and then remembered, "OH, sorry, I forgot, they're letting me go tomorrow! Isn't that awesome?"

"What time?" Leoni asked.

"2:00 in the afternoon." Calopictoria answered.

"OK, I'll be here at 1:30, OK?" Leoni responded.

"OK." Jay confirmed.

*the next day*

Leoni was right on schedule. Jay was very happy to see her, as usual. "Hi, I guess your family's gonna arrive soon." Leoni was leaning on the door jam.

Jay jumped, looking over to the doorway, "You startled me."

"Sorry." Leoni walked over to Jay's bed smiling.

"It's OK." Jay smiled back, "Yep, they're going to be here soon." Then he winked.

Leoni grinned, checking that no-one was near, closing the curtain, & dimming the lights. "So, what powers do you have?" She asked him.

"Super-Strength, species change, & I can make plants become fully grown within 2 hours." Mr. Rapokino replied without batting an eyelash, "but I know you have all powers. Glokiball told me."

"Do you think I'm weird?" Leoni asked worriedly.

"Of course you're not _weird_! I _do_ think you're too worried about your outward appearance, though." C. Jay told her.

"I think I hear someone coming." Leoni whispered, "I'll turn the light back on. Anyway, thanks." Leoni released her Telekinesis and got up right before Jay's family arrived.

"Hey, son!" Jay's dad said.

"Hi, dad! This is my friend Leoni Liponscovi. Leoni, meet my dad, Picogigalalopicana, AKA Palo, Mbigigona Facolikano." introduced Jay.

"It's very nice to meet you Leoni." Palo held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you to, Mr. Facolikano." Leoni shook Palo's hand.

"Call me Palo." Palo said, "Come on Jay, let's go."

"Where's Mom? Halo? Chuco?" Jay asked.

"In the car, let's go." Palo was getting kind of impatient.

"Can Leoni come? She can ride on her Kayajiggle. Right?" Jay asked.

"Yep. I could even catch you a few Appoclypses." Leoni offered.

"OK, you can come." Palo told her.

"Thank you." Leoni said sincerely, "How many Appos should I catch?"

"Um, 6." Palo said.

"Which types?" Leoni said, pulling a notebook seemingly out of nowhere & writing in it.

"Can you get me 1 Katina, 2 Frocilacs, 1 Super Manta Flyer, & 2 Caylupicos?" Palo asked.

"Sure thing." Leoni answered.

"Let's go already!" Jay interrupted.

"OK, let's go! After all, that's why I'm here." Palo grinned.

"Come on." Jay was already up and heading out the room.

"Wait up!" Leoni ran after him, with Palo right behind.

"No! You speed up!" Jay laughed.

"It's NOT SAFE to run in hospitals!" Palo shouted.

"YEAH!" Leoni agreed with Palo 100%.

"OK, I'll walk." Jay grumbled, obviously not happy with the arrangement.

"Thank you." Palo was extremely relieved & thankful. He had now caught up with Jay.

"Which way to your car?" Leoni asked.

"It's straight ahead." Palo answered.

"OK." Jay spoke now.

"Superflyman is near the entrance on the southeast side. This leads toward there." Leoni stated.

"OK." Palo said.

*15 min. later*

"OK, there's our car." Palo pointed toward a dark blue van with bright red flames painted on it.

"_That_ is a _cool_ van." Leoni was in awe. She's never seen cars that cool before.

"Totally." Jay said.

"Yeah, it's awesome." Palo said.

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Jay said impatiently.

"Yeah! I can't wait to meet my best friend's family!" Leoni exclaimed.

"Then come on!" Palo started walking toward the car.

"Superflyman, come on over here." Leoni shouted.

"I'm coming." Superflyman replied. He appeared & flew over to Leoni.

"Superflyman, meet Picogigalalopicana, aka Palo, Rapokino. Mr. Rapokino, meet

Superflyman."

"Pleased to meet you." Superflyman said politely.

"You too" Palo replied.

Leoni told Superflyman the plan & he said, "OK, cool."

"Then let's go." Leoni hopped onto Superflyman & nodded to Jay & Palo, who (in turn) ran over to their car; got in, spoke for a few minutes, & took off toward Jay's home, Leoni following on Superflyman.

(at Jay's house)

"Where is a large non-fenced open or wooded area that Appos can easily get to?" Leoni asked.

"Over there" Palo pointed to a large field near a forest, "That belongs to me, so I guess you don't have to worry about trespassing."

"Cool." Leoni said.

"Totally" Jay said.

"OK, I'll need rope, netting, bait, & a platform. Preferably marble, but wood's fine too." Leoni specified.

"Alright." Palo agreed, "I'll go get them. How much rope?"

"50' 6" please." Leoni said, smiling.

"That's a _lot_ of rope" Palo commented, and left to find the items on Leoni's list.

"Thank you!" Leoni called after him, "Jay, when your dad gets back will you help me set up everything?"

"Sure!" Jay replied enthusiastically.

Just then, Palo arrived with Jamelo, Hutino, & Kalinato (Jay's brothers). Palo was carrying bait, Jamelo a wooden platform, Hutino rope, & Kalinato was carrying netting.

"They're strong! Do they have super-strength?" Leoni asked.

"Nope." Jay replied.

"Whoa, cool!" Leoni said.

"Yeah, they're really strong." Jay said, kind of jealous.

"True strength comes from the heart." Leoni said wisely.

"Really?" Jay asked.

"Affirmative." Leoni answered.

"You're saying _she's_ gonna catch _our_ Appos?" Kalinato asked incredulously.

"Would you rather catch them on your own?" Leoni asked, "because than _can_ be arranged."

"No, no need for that." Hutino said, smiling embarrassedly & waving his hands in a "No" sign.

Leoni frowned & turned away. "OK, the platform goes in the middle of the field. Any volunteers? MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Leoni flicked a finger & the platform was in the middle of the field.

"What the? How did?" Jamelo exclaimed.

"It's one of my psychic powers. It's called telekinesis." Leoni stated matter-of-factly.

"_One_ of your powers?" Kalinato exclaimed.

"Yep" Leoni confirmed, "Now we have to set up the net to be a trap by attaching the rope to the corners of the net & putting the rope on tree branches so that the branches are like a pulley system so that when one pulls the rope up, it's like an airborne cage, only it's not, it's really being held up by the pulley-branch system." Leoni instructed, then she snapped her fingers, & they were in the forest looking at exactly what Leoni had described. "The end of the rope is over there." Leoni pointed toward a small clearing, only big enough for 2 or 3 people to sit cross-legged in.

"Whoa. Awesome!" Jamelo exclaimed.

"You think that's awesome? You should see my cell-bending!" Leoni said.

"What's cell-bending?" Jay asked.

"It's a power that allows me to change the cells in someone's body act, which includes changing their position." Leoni answered, "I can also wood-bend, air-bend, water-bend, fire-bend, metal-bend, and leaf-bend, basically I can bend anything."

"Whoa. Just… whoa." Jamelo said, dumbfounded.

"Can you teach me, oh great sensei?" Kalinato asked, bowing.

"Me too!" Jay exclaimed.

"OK, I'll try. Let's start with color bending, specifically the color red. For most people, bending requires actual physical movements, however, some select few can bend with their minds, which is a great gift to those who have it." Leoni said, "Try this." Leoni stomped, then made a forward motion with her hand, making the plant in front of her turn all red.

"Whoa!" Jay exclaimed, "I'll never be able to do that!"

"You never know if you don't try." Leoni encouraged him.

"OK, I'll try" Jay grumbled, right before he actually color bended, "I did it? I did it! Cool!"

"Now it's Kalinato's turn." Leoni said, turning to Kalinato after smiling at Jay.

"OKAY!" Kalinato exclaimed. He then concentrated, stomped, and did the same motion Leoni did making 2 plants in front of him turn red. His jaw dropped, "Wow."

"Now let's try leaf-bending. Try to make that leaf," Leoni pointed to a leaf high in the air, "fall up into the sky."

"Okay." Jay was skeptical, but tried anyway. He concentrated, & the leaf moved upward, defying gravity by going straight toward the sky.

"Whoa. Just…whoa." Jamelo was totally awestruck.

"Now we have to undo the color bending. Watch & learn." Leoni stomped, then made a downward motion with her hand, making the plants go back to the color they were.

The boys looked around, amazed that Leoni could do that.

"Let's head over to the rope now. Not one sound, mind you." Leoni then muted the sounds that they made so that only they could hear them and made them invisible.


End file.
